Uma nova vida, um novo meio de ser feliz
by Noel Fair
Summary: Dois jovens amigos deixam a vida de antes para viverem juntos, será que o destino lhes deixou algo maravilhoso à espera ou será que algo os vai impedir de serem felizes? pode conter Yaoi e Hentai


**Uma nova vida, um novo meio de ser feliz**

**---///---**

**Capitulo 1**

**---///---**

**Dia 16 de Setembro de 2011**

Novo dia. O sol radiante aparece no imenso céu azul, mostrando o seu brilho e esplendor.

Dois jovens acordam com o barulho infernal dos seus despertadores. Ou pelo menos um deles…

**---///---**

Sakura POV

Atirei a almofada contra o maldito despertador. Aquela porcaria tinha de tocar quando eu estava a ter um sonho bom?!

Levantei-me, passei a mão pelos meus cabelos castanhos e compridos, desarrumando-os mais ainda do que já estavam antes, e sai do quarto em direcção à cozinha esperando que o meu companheiro de casa já tivesse feito o pequeno-almoço.

Mas, como sempre, aquele idiota ainda estava a dormir às mil maravilhas no quarto.

Abri a porta do seu quarto e entrei silenciosamente. Caminhei até à cama dele e vi-o dormindo como um anjo. Bem, devo dizer que, me deu vontade de fazer algo bem maldoso.

Sorri, abri a boca e gritei.

- ACORDA!

Só vi ele dar um salto da cama e eu desatei a rir como se fosse dar-me um ataque ou algo assim do género. Vi a cara de confusão dele e sai do quarto indo para a casa de banho dar um belo banho antes do longo dia que vou ter.

Fay POV

Aquela parva voltou a faze-lo. Há dias em que só me apetece apertar-lhe o pescoço com força até que a alma dela saia pela boca.

Enfim, provavelmente são onze horas e ela quer o pequeno-almoço.

Espreguicei-me e olhei para o relógio.

- MAS QUE RAIO! SÃO SETE DA MANHÃ! SAKURA!

Saio do quarto disparado e olho-a a secar o cabelo apenas de toalha. Nada fora do comum para quem vive com ela à 5 meses.

- Nani? – Ela perguntou inocentemente.

- São sete da manha!

- Eu sei.

- Acordaste-me a esta hora porquê?!

- Hoje começa a minha escola…

- Ah… vou fazer o pequeno-almoço.

Sai do pé dela e fui para a cozinha fazer umas torradas e leite.

Sakura POV

Fui para o quarto.

Colegas novos, pessoal que nunca vi na vida…

Mais uma vez começar de novo.

Vesti-me, sequei o cabelo, fiz o risco preto no olho e fui para a cozinha comer.

- Torradas? Ontem comemos torradas…

- Não te queixes! – Olhou-me aborrecido.

- Okay, okay. – Começo a comer, sem ligar muito ao que se encontra ao meu redor.

- Estás preparada?

- Que remédio… não posso voltar atrás agora.

- Pensa que é o teu sonho.

- Sim, tens razão. Vou realizar o meu sonho.

- Tens 19 anos, és nova, vais conseguir. Sim, obrigada Fay. – Sorriu para ele e acabo de comer.

– Está na hora… - levanto-me e pego nas minhas coisas.

Vejo-o levantar e vir até mim abraçando-me

- Vai tudo correr bem…

- Sim… vá até logo Fay.

- Ate logo.

Saio de casa a correr para não perder o metro.

Fay POV

Pobre Sakura…

Eu sei como ela odeia fazer novas amizades e ir para lugares que não conhece…

Bem, eu sei o que é sentir-se assim, eu próprio me sinto assim. Ela mudou de cidade, deixou tudo para trás, eu acho perfeitamente normal que ela se sinta assim…

Fui para a casa de banho dar um duche antes de arrumar a casa e ir às compras, a partir de hoje eu sou o único disponível em casa.

**---///---**

E assim os dois jovens seguiram caminhos diferentes.

Sakura ia em direcção à faculdade. O medo estava estampado nos seus olhos. Queria poder voltar para casa e esconder-se no sofá com Fay ao seu lado a ver um belo filme romântico e lamechas ate lhe dar a fome e ir comer algo feito pelas mãos dele, que sempre ficava divinal, e no fim adormecer quentinha no sofá a ver um programa qualquer que estava a passar no momento até Fay voltar das compras. Mas infelizmente ela estava ali e não havia volta a dar…

Fay ia a caminho do hiper mercado fazer as compras semanais. Perguntava-se, entre o que haveria de comprar para o jantar, como se daria Sakura na faculdade. Tinha medo por ela, mas tinha de acreditar, apenas desta vez, tinha de acreditar nela.

Mais tarde, em casa os dois jovens voltaram a encontrar-se.

**---///---**

Fay POV

Olho ela entrar em casa com aquela cara tristonha. Mais uma vez ela estava mal.

- Que aconteceu Sakura?

- Eu… falhei de novo… ninguém gostou de mim…

-Não digas isso amor… foi o primeiro dia.

- Custa muito conseguir falar com alguém?

- Vai correr tudo bem, vais ver… Segunda vais conseguir – sorriu para ela para lhe dar confiança

- Certo. Muito obrigada. – Vejo-a limpar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair – então, o que é o jantar?

- Surpresa!

- É Pizza?!

- Como sabes? – Fiz cara de aborrecido.

- Porque dizes sempre que é surpresa! – Ela ri e vai para o quarto.

Ao menos consegui pô-la a rir.

Sakura POV

Só o Fay para me deixar assim, a sorrir novamente.

Mudei de roupa para um pijama quente. Era incrível como no fim do verão estava aquele frio. O meu pijama é um pouco infantil, azul bebe com patinhos desenhados.

Voltei para a sala e deitei-me no sofá a ver uma boa serie de televisão, talvez não seja assim tão boa visto que nem sei do que fala.

Olhei para a cozinha e vi Fay atarefado a por a pizza no forno e a vir aqui fazer-me festinhas

- Pensa… amanha é Sábado, vamos à praia, vemos coisinhas giras e voltamos para casa melhores que nunca!

Fiquei a ponderar.

-Hum… parece-me óptimo! – sorri.

Há algum tempo que sei que ele gosta de rapazes, e mesmo depois de tudo o que faço para lhe infernizar a vida com os possíveis futuros namorados ele continua sempre ao meu lado. Acho que melhor amigo não há!

Depois de comermos ficamos a ver TV até às 2 da manha e a comer pipocas, a conversar sobre o nosso futuro e a fazer piadas do que poderia acontecer dali para a frente.

Uma coisa é certa, não vou permitir que magoem o meu melhor amigo, Nem ontem, nem hoje, nem no futuro!

**---///---**

**Olá pessoal!!**

**Mais uma fic minha, desta vez escolhi um anime diferente, talvez porque naruto está a cansar-me um pouco.**

**Esta fic vai retratar a vida de dois jovens que são amigos à muito tempo e decidem começar uma vida nova juntos. Ainda não sei propriamente o que ira sair daqui, no entanto eles ainda são dois tipos normais, têm uma escola, vão fazer novos amigos (que não aparecem no anime original) e quem sabe para além do romance não haja mistério, aventura e magia? :P**

**È algo que irei ponderar em virtude das vossas queridas reviews :D**

**Beijinhos da vossa querida**

**Sabaku no Ana * **

**- 30-08-09 -**


End file.
